This invention relates to a condiment dispenser and, more particularly, to a portable dispenser for transporting and/or presenting a condiment for use with a food product, such as a french fry or the like.
In today's on-the-go society, the drive-in purchase and consumption of fastfood products such as hamburgers, french fries, etc. are common. Heretofore, plastic packets containing ketchup, mustard or mayonnaise for use with the purchased food product was provided. These packets are difficult to open and hard to control a product flow therefrom, particularly when driving a vehicle. Moreover, once the packet is opened, a controlled dispensation of the condiment onto the food product is difficult. Thus messes will occur. Accordingly, it is desirable to avoid these problems.
In response thereto I have invented a container for transporting a food condiment or food product comprising an outer housing with lid, the housing having handles extending therefrom. Within the housing is a collapsible pouch for the desired condiment, the pouch having score lines in the top surface. At the bottom of the housing is a movable base with handle extending through a slot vertically extending along the side of the housing. Upon pressure being exerted on the housing the score lines will separate so as to present an inlet/opening for allowing access to the condiment stored within the pouch. Upon moving the tab along the slot the base collapses the pouch so as to urge the condiment towards the top of the pouch and through the now open top. The food product is inserted through the opening and into the pouch. Excess condiment is removed from the food product by edges of the opening upon withdrawal of the product through the opening. The use of my container provides for easy transport of the condiment while diminishing messes associated with condiment use.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide for a transportable container for food condiments, food products and the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide a container, as aforesaid, having a collapsible condiment pouch within the transport container.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a container, as aforesaid, having a movable base for urging the contents of the condiment pouch towards an upper open end thereof.
Another object of this invention is to provide a condiment container with pouch, as aforesaid, the pouch having a plurality of score lines therein which separate under pressure to present an opening for insertion of the food product into the pouch as well as for removal of excess condiment from the food product upon withdrawal from the pouch.
A further object of this invention is to provide a container, as aforesaid, having a lid for exposing the condiment pouch within the container.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide a container, as aforesaid, having flanges extending from the sides thereof for support upon the user's fingers.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, embodiments of this invention.